An Adventure In Time and Ice
by Karamella Kitten
Summary: I really want a Frozen/Doctor Who crossover! There is more to this story as I really wanted to give it a bit of context, and I guess it's kind of a continuation of the end of the movie! I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! (This is just an idea of how it could work)
1. Solskinn

**Chapter 1: "Solskinn"**

"Elsa?"

Anna looked at Elsa, with concern in her eyes, which Elsa had never wanted to see in her sister again.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"I was worried, you've been out of bed since about 6am. You just up and left, still in your nightgown."

"Oh…"

Anna's expression suddenly turned devious "Don't make me have to tickle it out of you!"

"Wha-huh?!"

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck from behind.

Elsa panicked "I-I had a strange dream, that's all!"

"Hm? Well, what about?"

"U-um…"

Anna unravelled her arms and sat down on a chair next to where Elsa was sitting, sideways so she could rest her arms on the table, and peered at her sister.

Elsa relaxed.

"It was about an odd world…there were things…creatures I've never seen before, and…a man. A man with a goofy smile and wild hair yet a whole millennia of pain behind his expression."

"Hmm...is he your crush?"

"What?! I don't have a crush on...on any man in this kingdom! I've never seen this man before, I don't even know his name!"

Kristoff came in, wearing old slippers and a dressing gown, yawning.

"Hey Anna…your highness"

He gave Elsa the strangest, shocked grin in the world, becoming self-conscious of his mussed up blonde hair and bad breath.

But Elsa chuckled, she didn't mind him being relaxed in her presence, even though she was the queen. In fact, she preferred it.

"Um, do you want some pancakes?" he asked.

"Yyyyesss! You bet I do!" Anna quite literally jumped out of her chair at the thought.

"Do you want me to make you some, Elsa?"

"Okay"

Elsa smiled. Even though Anna had spent the night with her (as she wanted to be close to her, now she knew the way to control her powers was love, so she thought it better to be near Elsa than away) She liked what her sister had with Kristoff. Everything would be okay, her sister had someone to look after her, so even though she herself was queen, she had never fallen in love with any man, and couldn't. She still felt she was too dangerous to be around many other people, for she was still in the early stages of controlling her powers.

But she would probably never be able to love any other, not like she loved her sister.

After breakfast, Anna had suggested her and Elsa build a snowman together.

"Not with your powers. But properly, you and me."

Life was a lot happier, now she could be around her sister with little fear of hurting her. She wanted to make up for lost time, although she probably never could.

"What shall we use for the nose?" Anna inquired, searching around for anything on the ground that could be substantial enough.

Elsa broke off an icicle from a nearby piece of roof "Will this do?"

"Sure! Now let me just-"Anna carefully pierced it through the middle of the round frosty face.

"Do you want me to-"

"Not yet!" Anna interrupted.

She ran over to some bushes, where a special type of flower grew only in winter time.

Pulling one off, she ran back over to her sister and dug the stalk into the left side of the snowgirl's face in the top corner.

"Perfect!" She stood back, admiring their handiwork.

Elsa laughed, she simply loved her sister's enthusiasm, even about the smallest things.

Anna pouted, glaring at her.

Elsa then waved her arms, causing snow to gently swirl around the cold creation, bringing it to life.

The flower on it's head opened up fully.

It's nose glistened.

It's feet twitched.

It's eyes opened.

Anna gaped at it, and it gaped at her, too.

Then, with a sudden hop, it started singing. And that was when Olaf heard her. A voice so crystal clear it made him melt a little inside. He ran to where the voice was, and saw her. Joining in with song, but still gazing at her, they began to dance together.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, smiling.

When the two snow lovebirds stopped singing, Olaf smiled at her "You're just like sunshine"

Somehow, the snowgirl blushed "R-really?"

"Of course" He took her left twig "What's your name?"

She suddenly looked at Anna and Elsa, realising she didn't know it.

Elsa stepped forward "Why don't you give her one, Olaf?"

Olaf was suddenly really excited, as he racked his non-existent brain.

"I know!" He jumped in the air "Solskinn!" he sighed dreamily, feeling the word melt as he said it.

"I'll call you Sol for short"


	2. The Man

**Chapter 2: "The Man"**

After the snowman and woman skipped away together, Anna and Elsa sat on their garden swing, despite the thin layer of snow on it.

"I really like this"

Anna looked into the cold winter sky, her heart warm.

"Y'know, us hanging out together, building snowmen, singing and finally being able to leave the castle!"

Elsa felt guilty again. It was her fault her sister had been trapped all those years.

"Hey"

Anna noticed how her sister looked away, and grabbed for her hand.

"Don't you go getting sad on me!" she smiled hopefully.

"Okay" Elsa smiled back.

"ANNA!" Kristoff was shouting for her "ANNA!"

"Oh good grief" Anna looked a little unimpressed that she was being pulled away from her sister.

"I'd better go and see what _Christopher _wants."

"That's okay, Anna"

"You don't want a man, Elsa, they're a handful!" Anna said, as she waved and ran off to see her fiancé.

Elsa sat alone, looking at the beautiful winter flowers.

All of a sudden, a whirring noise made her jump.

Not too far in front of her, she could see a rippling shape appear, which slowly became clearer, with every whir.

It was a box. A blue box.

Intrigued and dumbfounded, she cautiously stood up, walking over to it. She ran her hand along it's side. Even more bizarre. The box was made of wood. But where had it come from? How did it get here?

It had lettering on a white sign which she couldn't make out. And next to that a handle. She was reaching for the handle when a man suddenly stepped out.

But she knew this man.

This was the man from her dream.

The man with a box who could take you anywhere.

"You're-"

"The Doctor"

His voice was filled with certainty, but had an alien air to it.

"…I…I know"

He smiled at her.

"I saw it too. You were in my dream as well. I think we connected through two places in the universe simultaneously, causing fluctuations due to our emotions and allowing us to view one another."

She just looked at him, taken aback.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was…we were able to connect through our loneliness"

"O-oh" was all she could say. This was…mad. How could a dream be real?

"It's very cold here! Ah, must be Sweden or Norway by the looks of it. Never thought to visit this time period, goodness knows why, it's beautiful!"

Light snow began to fall around them.

"Um, how are you here…are you real"

"Yes, of course I'm real!" He held out his hand and she felt it. He was real.

Laughing, her ran back inside the…box…and beckoned for her to come in.

She was suddenly very excited, but wary.

"Don't worry, I just want to show you it! She's a beaut!"

Elsa stepped inside and could not comprehend what she saw before her. She had never seen anything like the apparatus before…and how was it this big.

"It's bigger on the inside" She exclaimed, the man imitating her words.

It was strange, everything had a soft, warm glow. And she felt welcomed. All this time since the control of her powers she had tried to spend time outside, never wanting to be trapped again. But here, she felt safe. She felt like there were other worlds surrounding her.

But she wasn't used to the feeling, and backing out of the box she was met with familiar, icy air.

"Are you alright?" asked the man, concerned, taking in the bewildered expression on her face.

"I…I thought it was just a dream…"

"Ah, well, did the dream scare you?"

"…No, well, yes, it was frightening, but amazing. The most free I've ever felt…"

They stood looking at each other, eyes wide, the man embracing the cold.

He smiled his goofy smile.

"We could do that again, you and I. Go to different worlds and explore. Be free."

Elsa smiled back "That would be amazing" her mind was whizzing with the thought of going anywhere, to anytime, and to do anything.

She thought of her sister. She knew her sister was going to marry Kristoff soon. Life had just gotten back on track. She had just found a way to control herself but still be free. How could she leave it all behind now?

Her smile faded and she looked down from the man's eyes to his bow tie.

"I…

I'm sorry, I would love to go with you, it's just…not the right time for me."

He smiled. "Okay then"

It was extraordinary. He didn't ask why not, he just accepted her. This man truly was from another world.

She looked back up at him "But please" she said "Maybe one day in the future?"

He had looked up at the sky, but peered back at her, as if he knew she was going to ask.

He grinned.

"Of course"

"Elsa?" Anna was back, and she called for her sister.

She was taken aback by the sight of her stood with a man who wore unfamiliar clothing.

But then it struck her.

Her eyes opened wide, just like they had, Elsa noticed, when she was a child, looking at Elsa's powers bringing snow to life.

"It's you!" Anna giggled and ran up to him "Bow tie man!"

She shook his hand vigorously with both of hers.

Elsa looked at her sister. How was it possible that she already knew him?

She suddenly remembered how her sister looked at her earlier, when Elsa told her she had that strange dream.

Anna hadn't questioned it, she had a look of knowing. Elsa recognised her sister's cheeky grin.

"Anna…"

"Elsa!" she exclaimed "I just knew it!"

Suddenly, her excitement moulded into a pout, and she looked back at the man.

"You're late visiting my sister"

"Oh!" the man suddenly looked awkward "I'm sorry"

"Oh never mind! Did you go on an adventure yet?"

"Um" Elsa and the man looked at each other "…no…"

Anna peered at them

"Anna" Elsa began "I can't go on an adventure yet!"

"But you could go anywhere…you could be happy…" Anna spoke disappointedly.

"I am happy Anna, here with you! You're getting married and I don't want to miss that, and I have to visit all of the kingdom tomorrow to show the rest of the kingdom that I didn't mean to freeze their crops"

The man looked at her "You wouldn't miss anything, I could bring you back here before any of it"

She looked at him with understanding "Please, I know that…it would just, not feel right. Like I'd be running away again"

He returned a look of understanding.

"Maybe one day, we could both go with you"

The man walked toward the box, stopping at the entrance.

He swiveled round "I'll be back later then!"

The girls smiled simultaneously, and he retreated inside.

"WAIT!" Elsa called "What's your name?"

Anna realised that even she hadn't asked him before.

"THE DOCTOR" he shouted back.

Before she could call back, the door had shut and the box was already vanishing.

"Doctor who…"

"I don't know" said Anna "He's a crazy man with a box and a strange tie"

Both the girls paused, and then laughed in each others arms.

Elsa couldn't wait for his return. He had already taken her on an adventure, and in the meantime, she looked forward to the next one, but this time, a real one.


End file.
